Left to Smolder
by Phantom Shyraz
Summary: (Poirot Cafe Themed Writing) The realisation of heat comes after the experience of cold. Kaito goes through a variety of temperature difference before arriving at a comforting heat.


Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan & Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Warning: Could be KaiShin pairing, could be platonic. Depends on how you see it.

A/N: Written for Poirot Cafe Theme Writing. There's something seriously wrong with my writing style lately, either bittersweet or such strange creations...Anyways, enjoy!

Theme: Heat

* * *

 **-Left to Smolder-**

Kaito let the wind play against his hair to cool down the sweat gathered from the chase. Tonight had been extra strenuous as the newly returned Kudo Shinichi decided to join into the fray. He let out a wide grin as the adrenaline dissipated from his bloodstream. The grin turned into a giggle then outright laughter, echoing under the silent moonlight.

"Bocchama?" Jii called out from behind, aware of the nervous energy and Kaito's need to vent out the extra energy. He much prefered the young master laughing than jumping off skyscrapers.

"It's nothing Jii-chan." Turning away from the edge of the roof, he held out the top hat towards the elderly man who took it from his grasp. Jii was quick to take the top hat, with a set of gloves and a gem resting on top of it, and hid it in a carrybag on his shoulders. Two steps and a smoke bomb later revealed a teenager in gakuran walking towards the service entrance. "You'll take care of the gem?"

"I'll send it back to the station after 3 days." Jii nodded.

Kaito whistled as he strolled down the sidewalk, easily blending in with the crowds that gathered because of Kaitou KID's heist. There were many cosplayers standing about, some performing magic tricks, while other were posing for photos. None were as good in the tricks as he was but he could appreciate effort where it is due. Approaching his childhood friend, who was shuffling around the entrance just beyond the police cordon, he surprised her with a small puff of smoke.

"Kaito!" Aoko screamed as Kaito appeared suddenly before her eyes.

"Aoko. Do you know how suspicious you are hovering about the entrance?" Kaito poked at the girl. "Unless you really are eager to see your beloved Hakuba…"

"Saguru is not…!" Aoko stuttered while batting on Kaito's chest. "Stop teasing Aoko!"

"But you're fun to tease." Kaito laughed, this time not as carefree as before, rather it was strained. It was painful when he gave the pair his blessing, knowing full well that the lies he kept from the girl would also keep them at a distance.

Hakuba stepped out of the glass doors to see the two childhood friend _dancing_ with each other, Aoko with her hands out at fury while Kuroba skipping just that one step away from reach. When the magician noticed him, he skillfully directed their play towards him. Aoko, not seeing where she was going, bumped into Hakuba's chest who promptly wrapped his arms around the girl to prevent her from falling.

"Are you ok Aoko-san?" Even though the girl had insisted him to call her by name, he could not let go of the politeness that had been ingrained into his character.

"Saguru, it's just Kaito being an idiot again." Standing more steadily, she stepped to his side. He held out her arm to her, which she quickly took hold of. "Well, we'll be going now Kaito."

"Sure, sure. Go and have your date." Kaito waved them off. He hadn't intended to meet up with Aoko here. He was more interested in catching a glimpse of the Heisei Holmes as he left the building. It had become an after-heist ritual. Before, when the detective was in the body of Conan, Kaito wanted to make sure he arrived home safely. A young boy could become a victim of many crimes, and seeing as how the boy could run into all sorts of crimes, it was justified for Kaito to be worried. Now, knowing that the detective could defend himself especially in his teenage body, he still worries.

Kudo Shinichi stepped out of the building, greatful that he hadn't been dowsed with glitter and slime. The cool winds soothed his warm skin as the night had left him somewhat unsatisfied and over-heated. But the run up the emergency staircase was not the cause. Rather, it was seeing the phantom thief with his back against the overly large moon and gem held up to reflect the moonlight. It was a mesmerizing view. As Conan, he had to look up, strain his neck, to even catch a glimpse of the mischievous eyes and joyous smirk. Tonight, he could look straight into the immense pool of deep violet and become drowned in the sensation. It was not what he had been expecting. Thinking back to the view brought a sensation of warmth in the depths of his heart but he gently pushed these sensations away. Now was not the time for such feelings and he was not about to let these feelings fester into something more meaningful. Especially with the amount of dangers that seems to be just hanging outside his doorstep. He may have returned to his actual age, but by no means are his battles over.

As he headed towards the train station, he felt a gaze upon his back. Not the chilling type that often is associated with someone putting a target on his back. But neither was it the curious burning type from passer-bys and fans. This was...nostalgic, something that he had felt before and did not expect it now that he was all grown up. It was a feeling that mothers would give to their children or husbands would give to their wife. If he had to put a word to it, it would be _**safe**_ but it was impossible. Shaking his head to clear out the remnants of thought, he decided to ignore it. Perhaps, given time, the gaze would fade away to the background.

Kaito looked on from the shadows, tailing after the detective as he boarded the train, making sure to stay just outside of his perception. He was concerned and worried when the detective staggered out of the train and onto the platform once more. He knew what awaited back at Beika was a lonely, cold home, with no one to greet and fuss over the detective. It left him saddened.

He decided tonight would be the night that he would act upon his heart, to sneak into the mansion ahead of his detective, and leave behind a sense of warmth. After reassuring himself that his detective would be safe on the route home, Kaito took the shortcut from the station, running a full ten minutes just so he would arrive before his detective. Picking his point of entry was easy, which also left him uneasy as the locks were too easy to bypass. He would have to reinforce these sometime in the near future just to keep his detective safe. He reached the kitchens and set about to prepare a cup of his detective's favourite beverage, taking no time at all for he memorized his detective's preferences. Placing the cup on the large kitchen island with an accompanying crimson rose with a clover entwined, he sneaked back out the windows just in time for the front door to open. Keeping close to the shadows cast by the trees, he observed the care his detective was taking to examine the sense of peculiarity in the confines of the kitchen. When the bright blue eyes laid its gaze on the white porcelain cup, a smile crept from beneath the stoic surface which left Kaito with a bubbly feeling. He decided it would be enough for one night and any more would ultimately leave Kaito wanting more than just to gaze upon the detective's visage.

Shinichi took hold of the cup with a gentleness reserved for handling newborn infants. The scalding heat was nothing when compared to the feeling in his heart. Seeing the rose beside the cup confirms the identity of who the gift was from. He had not been expecting this. He drained the contents, savouring the perfect taste, before washing the cup and replacing it with water for the rose and clover. He decided this would do well to decorate his bedside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week of torrential downpour and Kaito decided to hold a heist again. Not because of a potential Pandora target or the sudden challenge offered by some millionaire about an unbreakable safe, but because he missed seeing a certain set of sapphire eyes. Carefully, he planned for the break-in at said millionaire's home. He sent out the notice on the very last minute, though he was sure his Taskforce, the media, and his fans would be present on the night. Just in case, he sent a personal invitation to his two detective, for it would be strange to only invite one of them even though he did not wish for the blond's presence. It was a plus that the millionaire also possesses a gem that could potentially be Pandora. Talk about killing two birds with one stone.

"Jii, how does it look?" Kaito asked as he perched on one of the buildings overlooking the millionaire's penthouse suite. The sky had just cleared up slightly to allow for KID to fly onto the premise. He, of course, had a Plan B tucked away in one of his many pockets just in case the heavens decided to open up once again.

" _Crowded and filled to the brim._ " The aged voice echoed in the earpiece. Jii was stationed in a secluded apartment closeby, monitoring the bugs and cameras Kaito had placed between yesterday and today.

"Any signs of the detectives?" Kaito tried not to sound too enthusiastic. He knew Jii would disapprove of his not-so-recent obsessive behaviour.

" _The English detective came in with Aoko-san just now. Young Kudo had entered the building half an hour ago but disappeared off the screens._ "

It was worrisome that this particular detective always managed to evade the cameras, in both plain sight and hidden. Kaito could never do a quick screencap of his object of affection.

"Keep me posted." Kaito looked at his watch again. Less than a minute and he had to fly on his white wings towards the penthouse. The breeze was working in his favour tonight and the clouds had cleared away to form a nice view towards the midnight sky. Though the clouds in the distance was crawling swiftly towards the location, meaning Kaito needed to hurry if he did not want to be caught out in the rain.

The flight was exhilarating as crowds cheered from below. There were many signs, each proclaiming their love and support for KID. Though one in particular, located near the building's entrance, denounced KID. Kaito hid a smile at that.

Landing on the window sill, letting his cape fall back into its rightful shape, he let out a sound of laughter before plunging the suite into darkness with only the moonlight shining in from where he had been standing. To the audience, it looked as though he suddenly disappeared.

"Search the area!" Nakamori-keibu cried out. There was a scuttling of feet as officers scurried about from their positions.

"Wait, no, don't leave your positions!" Hakuba warned but it came too late as police officers dispersed at the command of their superior. The lights were still turned off but none were willing to use their flashlight as it will make them targets to KID's antics.

Kaito grinned a demonic smile. It seems his Taskforce had learned something from their encounters. Though not enough as he went about to set up traps for the officers. It was not yet time for the actual theft, he appeared earlier to surprise them, which he achieved with great effect going by the swearing from Nakamori-keibu. What surprised him was the lack of a certain Heisei Holmes within the confines of the suite. No matter, he was sure the detective would show himself when lifts the gem from its display.

And true to his speculations, the blue-eyed detective appeared just as he presented his audience with the large gemstone between his fingers.

"Kaito KID." Shinichi stated, surveying around the suite. The police officers were in various states of (un)consciousness. Nakamori-keibu was tangled in ropes and ribbons, with a gag over his mouth, and Hakuba had been securely taped to one of the sofas with eyes boring holes into KID's head.

"Meitantei-san." KID greeted genially, tipping his hat in Shinichi's direction. "So nice for you to join us at the last minute. I have been wondering where you were."

"Here and there." Shinichi bantered, edging closer towards the thief. "You placed bugs all over this place, it was a surprise you haven't managed to track my movements."

"You can be as slippery as a thief sometimes." The grin on KID's face was made more apparent by the bright moonlight. "But for now, I must be the thief once more and leave you." With a bow and an onslaught of smoke, KID seemingly disappeared. But Shinichi heard the rushed footsteps and felt the sudden gust of wind as KID sprinted past beyond his periphery. Without thinking, Shinichi turned towards the door to chase after the thief.

They were on the topmost floor, with buildings surrounding them on all sides. Shinichi had set up a few tricks of his own to chase the thief, who normally would have the home advantage on rooftops. But not today.

"You are quick to figure out my escape Meitantei-san." KID complimented. His back was still towards the moonlight but his single eye shone beneath the darkness of the shadows cast by the brim of his hat. The night wind, smelling of rain and clean grass, ruffled Shinichi's hair, fringe obstructing his view, bringing about cold temperatures. "But can you catch me I wonder." KID fell backwards towards the edge of the building. Shinichi was quick to react and sprinted towards the thief's last location. Laughter echoed in the moonlight.

"You won't get away so easily KID." Shinichi pulled out a clip and harness, attaching it onto the wire he had secured early this evening, and proceeded to jump. The wire guided him down the building swiftly, much like controlled free-fall, and brought him to a waiting convertible he prepared earlier. He unlocked the car with much ease and quickly folded back the hood to reveal the night sky. Not far in the distance, the white glider was like a beacon. "Now I've got you." Shinichi let out a smirk as he stepped onto the gas pedal. The car revved up and sped through the empty road.

Kaito looked back to see his detective jump down. His own heart leapt with the detective as he saw him descend down. Kaito was about to turn back in hopes of catching his detective to prevent him from becoming pancake but he caught the glimpse of wire and was relieved when he realised his detective would be safe. He did not hold back on the laughter as he saw the lengths that his detective would go for the chase.

"Try as you might, you're still too far behind Meitantei-san!" He shouted down towards his detective. His distraction by the detective caused him to overlook that one particular rooftop. The glint escaped his notice as his eyes were drawn onto the red convertible. It was only when he felt the blossoming pain that he realised it was too late. His glider spun out of control with the oncoming erratic wind. It seems the skies took a turn for the worst as rain began to patter down on the heavy fabric. Kaito tried his best to guide the glider safely towards a rooftop but ended up crashing towards a cluster of trees. On top of his bullet wound and blood loss, he now has to suffer through bruises from falling and cuts made by sharp branches and twigs. Kaito bit down on the cry of pain but let out a soft hiss as he hit the unforgiving ground.

Shinichi, who had his eyes trained on the white shape, saw the thief jolt then flying uncontrolled. He watched as the glider swerved left and right, angling dangerously towards a rooftop before being suddenly carried in the opposite direction. His heart froze for a second when he lost sight of the white beacon. He quickly u-turned to head towards the location KID most likely crash landed into. Stopping outside the park, he did not bother to lock it or secure the roof. He let the rain ruin the upholstery as his mind focused on finding the injured thief. The weather was unforgiving. There may have been forecast of bad weather, possibly a thunderstorm, but he would not have guessed it would come on so quickly. Running through unused empty paths and jumping through shrubbery, he finally chanced upon the thief, all battered and bloody.

"KID?" Shinichi whispered amidst the noisy wind. He approached carefully. Kneeling down, he checked for pulse. The moment his hand touched the cold drenched skin, KID's hand reached out to bat them away but missing by a wide margin. "You need help."

The thief managed to open his eye a slither, critically assessing Shinichi. He let out a small puff of air.

"Meitantei-san." There was the briefest nod before the thief slipped away to unconsciousness. Shinichi was relieved the thief trusted him enough to let him tend to the wounds. Before moving the thief further, he checked for initial injuries. Judging that moving KID would not cause further complications, Shinichi carried him off towards the car. It was a grueling task, made more troublesome because of inclement weather.

Shinichi drove back to the mansion as fast as he could without raising too much suspicion. Unfortunately, the professor and Haibara had left for the weekend, something to do with a convention down at Kyoto. But Shinichi knew they kept medical supplies down in the lab. After carefully depositing the injured thief in a guest room, wincing at the fact that the blood will be difficult to remove from the bed later, Shinichi used the underground tunnel connecting the two houses to enter the lab. He searched for the kit and the required medication, mindful to leave a note for the scientists just in case, before returning to the thief in haste.

The thief was pale even under the yellow lamp. Shinichi removed the suit jacket, now with a left side completely stained with rusty red, to reveal the darkened blue shirt. The white jacket only had its front stained, meaning no exit wound. Shinichi was no surgeon but he knew what must be done. He carefully took the syringe, filled it with the required liquid, before applying localized anesthetics.

"Don't wake up yet." He prayed, making sure to sanitize the rest of the equipment he had laid out before him.

It was nerve-wrecking, operating on the still thief. When the last of the stitches was made and the wound correctly bandaged, Shinichi nearly collapsed onto the ground. His hands shook badly now that the adrenaline wore off. But he knew there were quite a few more injuries to take care of. One of which was the nasty scratch on KID's cheeks. He wasn't sure what he should do as removing the monocle seems to be betraying the thief's trust. After much internal struggle, Shinichi opted for cleaning the area and slapping on a bandage as best he could without dislodging the eyepiece. With all the wounds dressed and cared for, he considered whether to change KID into something warmer. The suit and pants were soaked through and it would only inflict a cold if KID was left as he is. He hurried out of the room, gathered a set of fresh, loose, pajamas from his closet and an electric blanket from the hallway closet. He laid the clothing beside the bed before rushing out again for a bowl of warm water and clean cloth. No use in leaving the thief cold and dirty with blood.

As he cleaned the thief's soft skin, red blush prominent throughout the ordeal, he noted that the bed was still relatively clean. Thankful that he would not need to move the thief unnecessarily, he changed the clothes (with more blushing and hesitant movements) before tucking him in with the electric blanket. He was mindful to set a low, warm, temperature to ensure the thief would not freeze, before setting himself up on the nearby armchair for a night's vigil. Tonight would be critical for KID's recovery.

Shinichi must have dozed off by the second hour of staring at KID's still form as he jolted awake as his arm gave way. Looking at the thief, he noticed his colour was not that much better. But it might have been the lights as it was currently turned off, which was strange seeing as he never left his seat to turn the switches. Walking over to the light switch, he felt around to click it back on, but the lights were not responding. As if on cue, the windows flashed bright, accompanied by a thunderous roar. It seems the thunderstorm had just arrived and had somehow knocked out the electric grid. Rain hounded the windows and Shinichi was pleasantly surprise he managed to fall asleep in such weather. Though now is not the time to think about that, KID was more important.

Shinichi walked over to feel for KID's temperature. His forehead was scalding hot but he seemed to be shivering. Sneaking a hand underneath the blankets, he felt the cold fabric against his skin. He had to think quickly. Going around to his own room, he snagged the thick blanket from his own bed and dragged it back towards the guest room. Layering it onto KID, he hoped it was enough. Taking a seat on the edge, he grabbed the nearby towel to wipe of the gathering sweat. KID was still shivering violently. With the electricity out, there were not many choices left to warm him up. Hoping his actions would not lead to future awkwardness, Shinichi crawled underneath the blankets, holding KID in a close hug, and shared his own body heat. He fell asleep to KID's soft breathing when the thief had stopped his shudders.

Kaito dreamt of soft pastels and warm sunshine. Something that rarely appears in his sleep. And yet, he felt safe and warm, like being held close to someone, ensconced in a protective cocoon. But the stinging at his side forced him to escape the safety, calling him back into reality. He woke up to soft blue fabric in his face. There was a steady beat in his ears and he dared to look up. The face of Heisei Holmes looked tranquil. Kaito never noticed how long his lashes were, never realised how pink those cheeks could be. He felt his own cheeks burn when he finally took note of their position. The detective had both arms wrapped tightly around Kaito, pushing them together, but still mindful enough to avoid placing undue pressure on the wound. Their legs were entangled, weaved between each other underneath the mountain of blankets. Kaito wasn't sure how to react as the warmth built up and spread starting from his cheeks and ears, down his neck and towards other parts of the body that he did not want to consider just yet. He must have moved sometime during his observations on the detective for the eyes fluttered to reveal a brilliant shade of blue.

"Uh…" Eloquence escaped Kaito. Though to be honest, he was most likely under the influence of some sort of drugs that inhibited his thought. It had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the fact that the great detective was _hugging_ him and _letting_ Kaito _snuggle_ up to him.

"You were cold last night." Shinichi stated, not wanting to leave the soft, comforting bed. His mind was still part-way in dreamland and the only reason why he woke up was because of the feeling of being watched. He let his eyes droop once more, as though those measly handful of words had explained the current situation. Not wanting to let go of his source of warmth, Shinichi tightened his arms to pull the thief closer. "Sleep." He all but ordered.

Kaito, figuring that this was a matter to be left for later, decided to join the detective in dreamland. The strange circumstances and reasons could wait when both of them are more awake, when the storm had died down, and when the electricity returns. Not that any of those matters seeing as both were comfortable with the shared heat underneath the mountain of blankets.

 **-END-**


End file.
